


All That Was Jazz, All That Was Less

by Bengest15



Series: Probing Faults' Faculty [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Slash, Trust Issues, uke!Aizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengest15/pseuds/Bengest15
Summary: They were never too close or too far, each was desperately approaching the other only to find less and less and less of one.





	

Everything seemed to fit perfectly, ever since the beginning.

They were never too close or too far, each was desperately approaching the other only to find less and less and less of one.

At some point on their first meeting, Aizen was somewhere behind other Shin’o Academy students watching Shinji’s coronation into 5th division captain. He heard rumours about this newly appointed captain’s _shikai_ , how the reversing reality terrified a whole class he taught calligraphy of and how it left him curious, excited even.

Thus Aizen’s eyes were nowhere to be found; his head hung low, his presence drowned by fellow _shinigamis_ surrounding him from his left, right, front, and back when he himself is promoted to that very captain’s right hand.

He was staring at something on the wooden floor, with a rather childish bland expression, prior to his promotion as Gotei 13’ 5th division lieutenant. It took minutes for the scroll in Hirako Shinji’s hand to fall open, he called Aizen’s name, read the written words almost nonchalantly, and all the while Aizen’s soft smile only proves his peers’ disagreement.

He shy-stepped his way through them and stay not too far, not too close behind Shinji, his lips forming an almost too polite of a thin line, broad shouldered. He clasped both his hands behind, head once again slightly bow.

But it’s not the head that’s bothering Shinji, ever since he took notice on the seemingly guileless timid young man.

It is Aizen’s shoulders; hunched shoulders that seemed to force it selves to relax instead of just letting them be firmly broad, wide open, as it should be.

But neither Shinji nor Sousuke ever remembers how and when exactly sex interrupts, both are equally regretful for that.

Had any of them have had a chance to find a reason; they’d stop it from happening.

But neither Shinji nor Sousuke ever remembers how they fascinate each other by how exact one irked the other in absolutely differing manners.

Each of them always thought there’s more to it than just suspicion, there’s more to it than just excitement only for these two men to falter the notion later for none of them had a chance to think about it as Shinji rubs Sousuke’s back the way he liked it; as he smeared the lad’s glasses less face with kisses, devouring his pant, binds him under with slightly shaky arms.

Sousuke would squirm underneath, sometimes he’d hug Shinji, always with longing, slyly adoring gaze held unto Shinji who won’t face him.

No words will be spoken though torsos always face each other in the end.

There are many things they’d do until they finished into one tangled mess, usually atop Shinji’s bed to jazz songs playing on his gramophone, but there’s one thing never been forgotten.

When climax nears, Shinji would stop locking Sousuke in messy embraces or kisses— _it’s always a mess if it’s them_ , they would wonder sometime after it ended—and his left hand would clutch the back of Sousuke’s neck, trapping brown strands there. He’ll bring Sousuke’s face for some part of their cheeks to meet, and he’d hold him there.

No gaze shared, no names called, they’d shut their eyes at the same time they sighs.

He would still be holding Sousuke there, no one trying to let go.

It’s perfect. Less and less and less of unwanted answers and less and less and less they’ll know about the other or themselves.


End file.
